Celos
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Una llamada cortante, una actitud sospecho y una vista indeseada fue todo lo que Kise necesitó para sentirse consumido por los celos, pero sus celos acarrearon la respuesta de Aomine.


_Hola gente linda._

_Paso a dejar mi aporte para el décimo día del Mes Aoki. Febrero es el mes de amor, el mes del Aoki ¡Feliz Mes Aoki a todas!_

_Agradecimientos especiales a __**Zhena Hik**__ por sus valiosos comentarios. _

_Declaración: Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fujimaki sensei. Este Fanfic está escrito con motivo del evento __**Mes Aoki**__, organizado por el grupo de FB __**Aoki Lovers**__. _

_._

_._

**Celos**

.

.

Kise parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido, y luego esbozó una amplia sonrisa. No terminaba de creer la buena suerte que tenía.

—¡Kise! Lo que te estoy diciendo es una mala noticia, no tienes por qué sonreír así —el capitán de Kaijo reprendió a su titular más joven. Su mirada celeste era severa y su ceño estaba arrugado—. Por culpa de estos arreglos en el gimnasio, no podremos entrenar hoy.

—Eso es una lástima, senpai —Kise se encogió de hombros y camufló demasiado bien su sonrisa—. Pero como no hay nada que se pueda hacer, aprovecharé bien el tiempo libre el día de hoy.

—Parece que olvidas que se nos viene la Winter Cup por delante, ¿no?

—¡Claro que no senpai! Pero un relajo de vez en cuando, no le hace mal a nadie.

—¡Idiota! —Kasamatsu levantó el pie con las intenciones de darle una buena patada el irresponsable de su jugador estrella, pero sorpresivamente el rubio esquivó su pie y terminó pateando al aire.

—Hoy día no senpai —Kise esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y negó con el dedo índice frente a los ojos impresionados y enormes de su capitán—. Tengo planes para esta tarde y no quiero llegar adolorido.

—Qué… —Kasamatsu miró con incredulidad al chico. ¿Acaso le estaba queriendo decir que se dejaba patear cuando quería?

—Bueno, ya me voy —con una sonrisa aún más grande que la inicial, Kise se dio la vuelta y se despidió con la mano alzada de su superior.

Caminó por los pasillos con paso tranquilo, esquivando el ajetreo de los demás alumnos que volvían a casa felices, aunque dudaba seriamente que en esos momentos pudiera haber alguien más feliz que él. Este repentino cambio de planes le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para pasar toda la tarde junto a Daiki.

Tenía más que claro que se lo debía. Sus actividades en el club y como modelo le consumían la mayor parte del tiempo extra y a penas sí podían verse los fines de semana. Sabía que siempre que se juntaban era porque a él le acomodaba, cuando él tenía tiempo disponible, así que ahora estaba feliz de poder sorprender al moreno con esta buena noticia. A veces se sentía como el peor novio en la faz de la tierra, y muchas veces se preguntaba cómo era que Daiki no lo había botado aún, pero hoy trataría de enmendar un poco sus constantes descuidos.

Sacó su Smartphone de bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo llamó. El tono de espera se le hizo interminable, mientras sentía que las ansias creaban mariposas en su estómago. Aun se sorprendía que después de tanto tiempo de relación, el moreno pudiera crear toda esa cantidad de sensaciones en su interior.

—_Kise… ¿Qué quieres? _—la voz de Aomine sonó más monótona de lo usual a través del teléfono, e hizo que la sonrisa de felicidad de Kise desapareciera en un segundo—. _Por favor no me digas que me llamaste de nuevo sólo para decir que me extrañas o alguna mierda por el estilo. _

—¡Aominecchi! Eres tan malo conmigo… ¡Eres lo peor!

—_Ya deja tu drama, Kise. Dime lo que quieres de una buena vez. _

—Bueno, es que tengo una muy buena noticia que darte —Kise olvidó en un segundo la apatía del moreno y le respondió animado—. Hoy se suspendió la práctica en el club, así que tengo toda la tarde libre. ¿Quieres que salgamos o prefieres que nos veamos en mi departamento?

—_Ah… Ahora no puedo_ —la voz de Aomine era completamente neutra; el rubio no podía leer nada de sus pensamientos a través de ella—. _Tengo otras cosas que hacer_.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya hiciste planes?

—_¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? Como si te hubiera dejado plantado…_ —el moreno respondió al instante, su voz ya no sonaba tan indiferente—. _Recuerda que yo no tenía idea que hoy no tendrías prácticas_.

—Pero… yo creí que te alegraría saber que tenemos tiempo para estar juntos…

—_Los siento, pero tenía planes desde antes que no puedo cancelar_ —Aomine soltó un suspiro largo y hondo, parecía cansado—. _No me paso el día esperando a que me llames para vernos, ¿sabes?_

—¡Aominecchi! —el rubio se quejó, ese sólo comentario bastó para hacerlo sentir culpable; él hacía todo lo que podía, pero aun así sabía que a veces descuidaba su relación con el moreno—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—_No te incumbe, Kise_.

—¡¿Qué?! —el rubio gritó consternado por lo cortante de la actitud del otro—. Oye, Aominecchi… no estarás… —no alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque la voz calmada de Aomine interrumpió el hilo de sus fatalistas pensamientos.

—_Por la noche paso a verte a tu departamento, ¿te parece?_

—Está bien…

—_Adiós_ —Aomine no esperó por su respuesta y colgó antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. ¿Tan apurado estaba?

Kise arrugó el ceño de manera instintiva y su sexto sentido se puso en alerta, había algo ahí que le molestaba, pero no estaba seguro qué. Tal vez era sólo que no le gustaba saber que él no era la principal prioridad para el moreno, no soportaba la idea de que pudiera haber algo más importante que él, además del básquet, claro. Guardó su teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de tela, sintiendo el peso que hacía en sus ropas, y cruzó las enormes puertas de la Preparatoria Kaijo.

El frío exterior le impactó de lleno en el rostro, tuvo que acomodarse mejor la bufanda gris que llevaba puesta para tratar de abrigarse un poco y se colocó un gorro estilo beanie de color negro que le cubrió todo el cabello, maldijo por lo bajo por no haber llevado algún abrigo extra y se tuvo que conformar con rodearse el torso con las manos, cubierto tan sólo por el blazer del uniforme.

Cuando cruzó el jardín de la Preparatoria y llegó a la calle, aún estaba indeciso: no sabía si tomar un taxi y llegar pronto a su departamento a guarecerse del frío, o caminar tranquilo y sin prisa, sabiendo que en realidad no tenía ningún motivo para llegar temprano a su casa. Soltó un bufido y se decidió por la segunda opción, principalmente porque si se iba a su departamento ahora, sólo conseguiría seguir pensando en Daiki y en el desprecio que le había hecho hace minutos.

Debía reconocer que sentía el orgullo herido a causa del moreno; se había emocionado tanto con la posibilidad de un encuentro con él que jamás imaginó siquiera un rechazo. Ahora, no sólo se sentía rechazado, sino que sentía cómo la sombra de la duda se apoderaba de él. ¿Qué tendría tan importante que hacer Daiki para haberlo rechazado? ¿Qué era más importante que él? ¿Y si se tenía que juntar con _alguien más_?

Volvió a suspirar derrotado. Tal vez era lo que se merecía por ser un mal novio.

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había avanzado hasta que sintió el sonido del dribleo de un balón de básquet sobre el pavimento, y levantó la cabeza para darse cuenta que ya había llegado a la cancha de básquet callejero cerca del centro. Desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda por pura costumbre, porque en realidad no estaba interesado en saber quiénes jugaban a esa hora y con ese frío, pero se quedó de piedra al reconocer a las dos figuras que en esos momentos tenían un acalorado duelo; reconoció ahí a su novio: Daiki Aomine, y al alto pelirrojo As de Seirin: Taiga Kagami.

—¿Mal novio? ¡Mis cojones! —murmuró entre dientes, con rabia no disimulada.

La furia lo paralizó en ese mismo instante sin saber qué hacer. ¿Esos eran los planes tan importantes de Daiki? ¿Lo había cambiado por un partido de básquet con Kagami? Por un momento, lo encontró el motivo más estúpido del mundo y se enojó por lo infantil que podía llegar a ser el moreno. Pero luego de unos momentos, le dio una segunda vuelta al asunto y se dio cuenta que si en realidad Daiki creía que jugar un partido con Kagami era mucho más importante que estar con él, debía ser por algo ¿no?

Los celos hicieron presa de él y todo su cuerpo tembló de furia contenida. Sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de acercarse a ellos y decirle unas cuantas verdades en la cara al idiota de Aomine, pero prefirió guardar la dignidad; él no era tan infantil como todo el mundo pensaba. Respiró hondo, alzó la cabeza en gesto orgulloso y se dio media vuelta. No pensaba dejar que aquella situación lo afectara más allá de eso, él tenía una reputación que guardar, y andar haciendo escenas de celos en plena calle no era parte de sus planes.

Pero toda la madurez que mostró, se desplomó en sólo un instante al escuchar las risas animadas de los dos muchachos a sus espaldas, junto a propuesta de Daiki de terminar ese duelo con un par de buenas hamburguesas en el local de comida rápida más cercano. Aunque su punto más álgido de frustración llegó cuando oyó al moreno decir entre risas divertidas que ese era _el mejor partido que había jugado en mucho tiempo_.

Eso fue demasiado para Kise, si antes sentía que los celos lo consumían, ahora lo devoraron por completo.

Si ese era el juego que quería jugar Daiki, bien, entonces eso era lo que jugarían; porque él no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

— **II —**

Quince minutos más tarde, Kise estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa del local de comida rápida ubicado a media cuadra de la cancha de básquet callejero, acompañado de Kasamatsu, sentado frente a él en una mesa central donde tenía vista privilegiada de las dos entradas del restaurant.

Estaba consciente que su capitán le estaba hablando algo sobre lo emocionante del basquetbol, la Winter Cup y lo lamentable de perderse las prácticas por las reparaciones que estaban haciéndole al gimnasio, que a juicio del muchacho, eran innecesarias. Kise sin embargo, no podía seguir el hilo de la conversación y la atención que le prestaba era mínima, aunque tenía la previsión de sonreírle y asentirle con la cabeza, como si de verdad lo estuviera escuchando.

No era su culpa, simplemente no podía prestarle toda su atención a su superior cuando estaba así de intranquilo; revisando con el rabillo del ojo las dos entradas del local, expectante del momento en que Daiki hiciera su aparición.

Casi media hora después de haber llegado, lo vio aparecer por la entrada sur. Ambos muchachos venían animados, caminaban relajados, ambos llevaban la chaqueta en las manos y vestían sólo la camiseta sudada, producto del fuerte juego que habían tenido. Al verlos aparecer, Kise arrugó el entrecejo de manera automática. Ambos muchachos pasaron por sus espaldas y se instalaron frente a frente en una mesa cercana a las ventanas, sin reparar en su presencia.

Esto bastó para sumar a la rabia que sentía, la frustración.

Estaba haciendo todo ese _plan_ para pagarle con la misma moneda al idiota de su novio, para así hacerle ver que si él se sentía celoso, también era capaz de hacerle sentir lo mismo al moreno. Pero éste, estaba tan concentrado y animado en su plática con Kagami, que no prestó la más mínima atención en él. Más frustrado de lo normal, soltó un bufido y recostó el rostro en la palma de la mano, en un gesto de claro desaliento.

Su capitán, sentado frente a él, le dirigió una mirada más preocupada de lo usual, pero Kise apenas reparó en ello; estaba demasiado concentrado mirando por el rabillo del ojo, la mesa de los muchachos. Kasamatsu, siempre atento a todas las circunstancias, se dio cuenta que el rubio no despegaba la mirada disimulada de la mesa ubicada a sus espaldas, ladeó un poco el cuello a la derecha, y pudo ver con toda claridad a Aomine y Kagami comiendo animados unas hamburguesas junto a una bebida en un ambiente bastante relajado y distendido.

Sólo esta imagen le bastó para terminar de comprender la situación por completo. A Kasamatsu ya le había parecido extraña la llamada de Kise para invitarlo a salir justo después de haberle dicho que tenía planes para esa tarde, peor aún, cuando vio el local al que lo había invitado: comida rápida. Sabía a la perfección que el modelo no comía ese tipo de alimentos, que en su propia definición no eran más que _veneno envasado_. De hecho, toda la media hora que ya llevaban ahí, el rubio sólo había jugado con la comida, pinchándola con el tenedor de plástico, pero no había probado ni un solo bocado, menos aún la bebida.

Sonrió suave; una sonrisa de incredulidad y de diversión, por lo infantil y predecible que podía llegar a ser Kise a veces, pero supuso que estar enamorado era lo que te transformaba en un verdadero idiota. Él nunca había estado enamorado, así que no sabía cómo se sentiría eso, pero en realidad tampoco quería saberlo.

—¿Así que de eso se trataba todo esto? —Preguntó con tono incrédulo en la voz—. Me llamaste hasta aquí porque Aomine salió con Kagami.

Kasamatsu vio cómo su kohai elevó la mirada ambarina hacia él en ese preciso instante, y pudo ver la sorpresa tatuada en su rostro; de seguro no se esperaba que se diera cuenta de nada, o más preciso, que no se diera cuenta que lo estaban utilizando.

—No, bueno, yo…

El rubio trató de tartamudear una respuesta, pero fue inútil. Así que Kasamatsu decidió dejar las cosas claras.

—Mira Kise, no sé qué es lo que pretendes hacer —le habló serio, estirándose un poco por sobre la mesa para mirar de cerca los ojos del rubio—. Pero sea lo que sea, no lo estás logrando, porque Aomine ni siquiera te ha visto.

Kise no dijo nada, su expresión pareció entristecerse de un momento a otro, así que el chico optó por desviar la mirada hacia la ventana para evitar que su superior terminara de leer en sus ojos todos sus secretos. Pero no sólo estaba triste, también estaba molesto, eso era innegable, así que Kasamatsu, movido por la compasión, decidió apiadarse de él.

—Te voy a ayudar por esta vez, Kise.

El rubio miró a su capitán con extrañeza, no sabía a ciencia cierta de qué estaba hablando, pero pudo darse una idea después de escucharlo hablar de nuevo.

—¡Oye, Kise! —Kasamatsu habló con voz fuerte y severa, mientras estiraba la mano y le quitaba el gorro del pelo al rubio—. Termina rápido tu comida.

Kise sonrió de medio lado, tenía un superior muy listo, debía reconocerlo. Kasamatsu le había quitado el gorro y había hablado fuerte para llamar la atención; ahora que su cabello se veía con claridad y que había dicho su nombre en voz alta, cualquiera podría reconocerlo. Lo que pretendía era hacer notar la presencia del conocido modelo dentro de las féminas presentes en el restaurant en ese momento. Cuando empezó a sentir un barullo a su alrededor y oyó el flash de varias cámaras dirigidas hacia él, se dio cuenta que el plan de su capitán había sido un éxito.

En sólo instantes, se formó un enorme grupo de mujeres alrededor de la mesa que compartían los dos jugadores de Kaijo. Todas querían lo mismo: una foto, un autógrafo, que les respondiera alguna que otra pregunta y Kise, acostumbrado a este tipo de reacciones, a los gajes del oficio, se puso de pie, sonrió galante y aceptó con amabilidad todas las muestras de cariño y afecto de sus seguidoras. Era una rutina casi ensayada, sabía qué era lo que se esperaba de él y lo cumplía a cabalidad; aunque no podía decir precisamente que le gustaba la reacción que tenían las mujeres cada vez que lo reconocían. Aunque por supuesto, nada de esto se reflejó en su cara, que sonreía afable y con una naturalidad sorprendente a cada una de las chicas.

Pero a pensar de parecer que le prestaba toda su atención a las chicas a su alrededor, sus ojos en realidad no se despegaron en ningún momento de la mesa de Daiki, donde vio con claridad cómo el moreno lo miraba fijo, en un gesto de incredulidad total.

Kise sonrió más amplio; una sonrisa triunfal. Esta vez su sonrisa no estaba forzada por la situación.

Kasamatsu se encargó de romper el ambiente. Se puso de pie con gesto recatado y sacó su billetera del bolsillo interior de su bolso, puso los yenes correspondientes por la comida sobre la mesa y habló; esta vez muy fuerte para hacerse oír por sobre el barullo de las fanáticas del modelo, asegurándose de que Aomine también oyera lo que tenía que decir.

—Kise, mejor vayámonos a otra parte, aquí hay demasiada gente —propuso colgándose el bolso en el hombro izquierdo y mirando con intensidad al rubio—. ¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar más… privado?

—¿Privado? —Kise lo miró extrañado, sin entender lo que le intentaba decir su capitán. Claro que él no quería irse, quería quedarse ahí y ver con sus propios ojos la cara de desconcierto de Daiki.

—Sí, un lugar donde podamos estar solos —le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y guiñándole un ojo.

En ese momento, Kise comprendió lo que quería decirle su capitán, sonrió amplio y acordó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Tomó sus cosas rápido y se despidió animado de sus seguidoras, se encaminó al trote tras los pasos de Kasamatsu y atravesaron juntos las puertas corredizas de vidrió del local de comida rápida.

Sólo cuando estuvieron en la acera, Kise se permitió a sí mismo darle las gracias como se debía a su superior.

—Senpai… ¡Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por mí!

—No te creas, Kise —dijo serio el otro muchacho—. Esto no lo he hecho gratis. ¡Te lo voy a cobrar!

—¿Cobrar? —Kise pestañeó varias veces, incrédulo— ¿Acaso quieres dinero? ¿O quieres que te presente algunas chicas, como Moriyamacchi? ¡No me digas que quieres sexo! —le dijo casi con horror.

—¡Claro que no! No seas idiota —Kasamatsu estuvo a punto de patearlo, pero desistió sólo por guardar las apariencias y porque había muchas cámaras que aún los seguían desde dentro del local—. Lo que te quiero pedir a cambio es un compromiso.

—Senpai… Yo ya estoy comprometido con Aominecchi —repuso el rubio con mucha seriedad—, sólo tengo esa clase de sentimientos hacia él.

—¡En serio estás buscando un golpe, idiota! —el capitán de Kaijo apenas pudo controlar los instintos violentos que lo invadieron—. El compromiso del que yo hablo es con el equipo, es el compromiso de que en este torneo vas a dar todo tu esfuerzo y que vamos a ganar juntos la Winter Cup.

—Senpai…

Kise, enternecido con el gesto de su superior, sin poder refrenar los impulsos de su cuerpo, se lanzó a su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza. Sintió cómo le muchacho se tensó automáticamente al momento de tocarlo, presa de la sorpresa. Kise sabía que Kasamatsu no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar ese tipo de cercanías con nadie, y que expresaba su cariño y preocupación golpeando a los demás, sólo por eso se lo permitía. Pero ahora su superior pareció rendirse ante su abrazo, e incluso le devolvió el gesto, pasándole un brazo por la espalda.

Kise estaba feliz; estaba dichoso de haber entrado a la Preparatoria Kaijo y de tener a un superior como Kasamatsu. Estaba en medio de este ambiente, abstraído del resto del mundo, cuando sintió que un fuerte brazo lo tomaba desde el cuello de la chaqueta y lo tiraba hacia atrás. Tan fuerte fue el impulso, que impactó de lleno contra la pared del local y miró con ojos enormes de sorpresa, cómo Daiki se paraba frente a él, dándole la espalda, para hablarle golpeado a su capitán.

—¿Quién mierda te crees tú? ¿Y qué crees que estás haciendo con _mi_ novio?

Kise sólo pudo abrir la boca y mirar con incredulidad, ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar. Pero Kasamatsu no se dejó impresionar con la actitud hosca y matonera del As de Too, sino que lo miró de arriba abajo, en un gesto de superioridad.

—Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti de lo que hago con _mi_ kohai —le respondió con voz tranquila, inalterada—. Y permíteme agregar que no me gustó nada la forma en que lo trataste hace sólo instantes. ¿Estás bien, Kise? —preguntó mirando preocupado al rubio que seguía estampado en la pared sin poder moverse de la impresión.

—¡No intentes acercarte a él! A menos que sea lo último que quieras hacer en esta vida.

Aomine tomó a Kasamatsu del cuello de la camisa, lo logró levantar un par de centímetros del suelo, pero el muchacho lo golpeó en el pecho con fuerza y se deshizo del agarre. Habría ido tras él otra vez si no fuera porque Kise superó el estado de shock en que se encontraba y se interpuso en su camino.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó horrorizado—. No te atrevas, no puedes tocar a mi senpai.

Aomine arrugó el ceño y prácticamente gruñó por lo bajo, no le había gustado nada eso de _mi senpai_.

—¡Quítate de en medio, Kise! Además, tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy serio —trató de pasar a través de él, pero el rubio lo sostuvo con fuerza, con una fuerza que ni él mismo sabía que tenía—. ¿De qué va toda esta mierda?

—Es mejor que se tranquilicen, chicos —la voz grave de Kagami hizo aparición, trataba de calmar los ánimos levantando las manos en son de paz—. Dentro hay muchas cámaras y todos están grabando lo que pasa aquí.

—¡Me importa una mierda si alguien me graba o no!

—¡Hey! Bájele un poco —Kagami tocó el hombro derecho de Aomine para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el moreno deshizo el agarre con un movimiento brusco; no despegó la mirada azul en ningún instante de Kise, que para su sorpresa, sólo mirada a Kagami con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No te metas, Kagamicchi!

Kagami calló al instante, más por la sorpresa que por la orden del rubio. Kise nunca le había hablado así de golpeado y nunca había sentido en él un tono tan duro y frío, el chico por lo general era muy afable y divertido, tanto que hasta llegaba a cansarlo. Pero ahora parecía haberse convertido en otra persona.

—Tú bien puedes quedarte con Kagamicchi —Kise volvió a hablar, esta vez miró con gesto autosuficiente al moreno—. Yo voy a seguir con mis planes.

—¿Tus planes? ¿Te refieres a ese _encuentro privado, _verdad?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —el rubio tomó del brazo a Kasamatsu y se alejaron juntos, caminando tranquilos frente a la mirada incrédula de Aomine.

El moreno no entendía como Kise tenía el valor para desafiarlo así. Había oído con lujo de detalle la propuesta que le hacía el capitán de Kaijo a _su_ novio de marcharse a un lugar privado donde pudieran estar solos y nadie los moleste, y ahora Kise ni siquiera tenía la delicadeza de negarlo. ¿Quién se estaba creyendo ese rubio idiota? Si pensaba que él se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo cómo tomaban aquello que le pertenecía, estaba muy equivocado.

—¡Párate ahí! No des un paso más, Kise —gritó furioso, indiferente del escándalo que estaban armando en plena vía pública—. Te lo advierto.

Kise, sin siquiera dignarse a mirar atrás, continuó con su caminar relajado. Aomine, preso de cólera pura, volvió rápido hasta la mesa del restaurant por su chaqueta y el balón de básquet con que habían jugado, y se encaminó hasta la calle otra vez. Ahí fue detenido por Kagami.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde te vas? ¿Qué va a pasar con el dinero de la comida?

—Tú perdiste Bakagami, tú tienes que pagar la comida —dijo escueto antes de romper el agarre del pelirrojo y largarse sin tener la delicadeza de despedirse.

Aomine se encaminó tras los pasos de Kise, pero no logró verlo en ninguna parte. Lo más probable era que el rubio y su queridísimo senpai hubieran tomado un taxi, ya debían estar muy lejos de ahí, fuera de su alcance. Pero sabía que había un solo lugar donde podían haber ido a buscar la _privacidad _que tanto deseaban: el departamento del modelo.

—¡Maldito Kise! esta me la vas a pagar —gritó molesto, arrojando su chaqueta al suelo.

No le quedó otra opción, lo único que podía hacer era encaminarse al departamento del rubio, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde.

— **III —**

Y ahí estaba Aomine, plantado frente a la puerta de Kise tocando el timbre como un verdadero desquiciado. Sólo esperaba encontrarse con los dos jugadores de Kaijo ahí, para así poder saldar cuentas con ambos. Nunca se imaginó que el idiota de Kise tuviera los huevos para desafiarlo de esa manera; una cosa era desafiarlo en la cancha, donde reconocía que el rubio era un digno rival. Pero provocarlo paseándose y toqueteándose con otro frente a sus narices mientras creía que él no lo veía, era totalmente diferente.

Ese rubio idiota se iba a enterar ahí mismo quien era Daiki Aomine. Él no era como esas colegialas descerebradas que babeaban por el modelito del momento, dispuestas a perdonarle todo. No, _él era su novio_, y se iba a encargar que a Kise no le quedara duda de ello. Y de paso le iba a partir la cara al imbécil de Kasamatsu.

Pasaron sólo segundos para que el rubio abriera la puerta con un claro gesto de enojo: una arruga entre sus cejas finas, su boca apretada en una línea dura y en la superficie transparente de sus ojos ámbar, bailaba el brillo de la furia.

—¿Dónde está? —Aomine preguntó colérico mientras se adentraba al departamento sin siquiera mirar una segunda vez al rubio.

—Si estás hablando de Kasamatsu senpai, él y yo nos separamos hace rato —Kise respondió con voz seria y neutral, sin reflejar ni un mínimo de emoción—. En la esquina del restaurant tomamos taxis separados; él hacia su casa y yo a la mía.

El moreno lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y avanzó con pasos lentos y calculados hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro del rubio, tanto así que sintió cómo su respiración cálida le acariciaba la piel y su característico olor a miel le envolvía el cuerpo.

—¡Me vas a explicar ahora mismo de qué va toda esta mierda, Kise! —murmuró con rabia nada disimulada ni contenida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —El rubio no se tomó la molestia de responder y contraatacó con voz altanera; su sola mirada altiva era un desafío— ¿Por qué no te quedaste con Kagamicchi? Ya que tanto te gusta pasar el tiempo con él…

—¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Aomine lo miró descolocado por un momento, no entendía a qué venía esa pregunta—. ¿Y por qué me cambias el tema? ¿Crees que soy imbécil? —sonrió de medio lado, creyendo entender lo que estaba planeando el rubio en ese momento—. Yo estoy hablando del idiota de tu senpai, no me salgas con Kagami. ¡Kagami no tiene nada que ver aquí!

—¡¿Cómo que no tiene nada que ver?!

Kise estaba más que molesto con toda aquella situación. No entendía cómo las circunstancias se habían dado vuelta de esa manera, si era el propio Daiki quien lo había dejado de lado por juntarse con Kagami, y ahora tenía el valor de venir a hacerle una escena de celos, era increíble. Más que molesto, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hasta el living, pero sentía la potente mirada azul del moreno fija en su espalda; penetrándolo con la mirada, oía sus firmes pasos tras él y sabía que esa discusión no iba a terminar ahí.

—Te hice una pregunta, Kise, y me la vas a responder ahora mismo.

—Yo también te hice una pregunta, Aominecchi —Kise lo encaró y se cruzó de brazos—. Y veo que lo único que haces es evadirla —su voz ahora era llana y sin emoción—. Supongo que debe ser por algo, ¿no?

—¿Cuál pregunta? —al ver el ceño apretado del rubio y la expresión de dolor en sus ojos, se dio cuenta que éste le preguntaba muy en serio por el As de Seirin—. ¿Estabas hablando en serio con lo de Kagami?

Kise soltó un jadeo de consternación y desvió la mirada.

—No lo comprendo —miraba por la ventada del living y hablaba bajo; con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza—. Si tanto te gusta pasar el tiempo con Kagamicchi, ¿por qué no te quedaste con él?

—¿Y de dónde sacaste que a mí me gusta pasar el tiempo con el idiota de Bakagami?

—No creas que soy cualquier tonto —el rubio se giró rápido, movido por la furia; su abrupto movimiento hizo que su cabello le despejara todo el rostro por un par de segundos—. ¡No intentes insultar mi inteligencia!

—Mira Kise, no estoy entendiendo nada de esto y ya se me está agotando la paciencia —la voz de Aomine era clamada, pero se notaba que se estaba conteniendo—. No tengo idea qué tiene que ver Kagami en todo esto, porque lo que yo quiero saber es sobre Kasamatsu —caminó tres pasos y cerró la distancia que los separaba—. ¿Creíste que nunca te vería ahí abrazadito con él, verdad? ¿Qué otras cosas más me ocultas, Kise?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te oculto? —miró al moreno directo a los ojos, con incredulidad—. Yo fui a ese lugar con Kasamatsu senpai porque sabía perfectamente que tu ibas a estar ahí, Aominecchi.

—¡Qué montón de mentiras!

—¡Eres un idiota que no entiende nada! —enfurecido, Kise tomó uno de los cojines del sillón y se lo lanzó con fuerza a Aomine, pero éste lo esquivó con facilidad—. Mejor lárgate de mi casa en este mismo momento y vuelve con Kagamicchi. ¡De seguro vas a estar más feliz con él!

—¿Otra vez con Kagami? —Aomine esta vez se preguntó a sí mismo. Recién se daba cuenta que la mención del pelirrojo no era una técnica de distracción de Kise—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es la verdad —le respondió cortante—. ¿Acaso me negarás que hoy preferiste salir con él a estar conmigo? ¿Y acaso me vas a decir que no lo pasaste bien junto a él? —Kise se tocó el pecho con la mano—. Atrévete a negarlo y mentirme en la cara, porque yo estaba ahí y te vi con mis propios ojos.

—Kise… —Aomine pareció por fin darse cuenta de qué era lo que en realidad pasaba—. ¿Estás celoso de Bakagami? —preguntó lento, lleno de incredulidad.

—No entiendo, ¿sabes? —el rubio se volvió a girar para mirar a la ventana, y su voz volvió a ser un susurro—. Si quieres estar con él, si te sientes mejor con él, si él te hace feliz… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—¡Déjate de bromas, Kise! —Aomine habló fuerte, parecía haber terminado de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. ¿Por qué querría estar con el idiota de Kagami? ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas tan imbéciles?

—Porque justo hoy preferiste estar con él antes que conmigo —Kise lo miró a los ojos, sus irises ambarinos estaban acuosos de lágrimas contenidas—. Además, se notaba que lo estabas pasando de maravilla a su lado.

—¡Claro que sí! Teníamos un buen juego, y sabes que el básquet y un buen rival siempre me ponen de buen humor.

—¿Estás seguro que es sólo eso?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué otra cosa más podría ser?

—Yo creo que en realidad quieres estar con Kagamicchi. Entonces… no sé qué estás haciendo aquí.

—¿Qué no lo ves? Yo estoy junto en el lugar que quiero estar —Aomine tomó al rubio por los hombros para obligarlo a mirarlo—. Contigo.

—Ya veo… —Kise susurró apenas, su voz era tan ligera como la brisa. Se notaba que no le estaba creyendo nada al moreno.

—A menos que… —Aomine se calló unos segundos, sopesando las posibilidades—. Todo esto no sea más que una excusa para poder dejarme —la fuerza de su agarre se debilitó y sus manos bajaron por los brazos de Kise hasta que el contacto entre ambos fue nulo—. ¿Me quieres cambiar por su senpai, verdad?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—No sé si podré creerte, no después de lo que vi hoy.

—Ya te lo dije, eso sólo fue porque sabía que ibas a estar ahí y quise sacarte celos —Kise hablaba muy rápido, tratando de explicar la confusa situación, hasta que calló de golpe—. A menos que… todo esto no sea más que una excusa. Porque lo que en realidad quieres es cambiarme por Kagamicchi.

—¿Qué? ¡No me jodas, Kise!

—Sabes qué —el rubio le dedicó una mirada de desprecio—. Ya no quiero saber nada más de ti ni de tus excusas baratas. ¡Lárgate!

—¡Y una mierda! Yo no me voy a ninguna parte.

—Te odio —el rubio gritó apenas conteniendo las lágrimas de frustración.

—¿Es eso lo que sientes por mí? Odio…

Kise abrió los ojos de golpe, enormes de impresión, y sopesó de pronto sus propias palabras. Tragó duro, sintiendo los ojos inundados de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza, porque su garganta seca le impedía hasta respirar.

—No… te amo —confesó luego de unos minutos.

Aomine respiró fuerte, un suspiro cansado. Las peleas con Kise no eran frecuentes, al menos no a ese nivel. Siempre que discutían era porque el rubio se quejaba de su frialdad o porque él se cansaba de lo empalagoso que podía ser Kise, pero nunca había sentido que la relación de ambos hubiera sufrido una crisis como esa, nunca había creído realmente en la posibilidad de terminar, como lo sintió en ese momento. Y esa fue la angustia más terrible que había vivido.

Se acercó de nueva cuenta al rubio y le envolvió la cintura con mucha delicadeza, depositando un beso suave sobre sus cabellos dorados.

—Yo también te amo, Kise.

—Los siento, es que a veces siento que me vuelvo loco —el rubio se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza, como si temiera que alguien lo alejara de su lado.

—Lo sé, ¿crees que a mí no me pasa lo mismo? —Aomine respondió el abrazo estrechándole con fuerza la cintura—. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo al verte ahí con Kasamatsu?

—Lo siento, lo que hice estuvo mal —Kise por fin permitió que las lágrimas bajen por sus ojos, temblaba entre los fuertes brazos de Aomine—, pero a veces siento que los celos me consumen. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —tomó el rostro moreno entre su manos y le besó los costados con desesperación.

—Nada de lo siento, Kise —Aomine cerró los ojos y se dejó besar, sus manos sujetaban con firmeza la cintura del rubio—. Si algún día te vuelvo a ver así de abrazadito con el imbécil de Kasamatsu, los mato a los dos.

Aomine soltó al rubio y le pasó una mano por la nuca, para sostenerlo con firmeza, su otra mano la usó para levantarle el mentón y lo besó largo y tendido. Reclamó la pertenencia de esa boca con fiereza, metiendo la lengua en el cálido interior de Kise con una fuerza brutal. Cuando por fin lo soltó, Kise temblaba como una hoja al viento.

—Tú eres mío, recuérdalo siempre, rubio idiota —una sonrisa torcida y arrogante adornaba el rostro de Aomine—. Te tendré y te disfrutaré hasta que me canse, lo cual te aviso desde ya, espero que no sea nunca.

—Aominecchi… —el rubio soltó su nombre en un jadeo.

Aomine volvió a sonreír; altivo y orgulloso, se acercó de nueva cuenta y volvió a besarlo. No podía aguantarlo más, la vista que tenía era demasiado tentadora. ¿Cómo era posible que ese rubio imbécil le gustara hasta con lágrimas en los ojos? Sólo Kise podía llorar y seguir viéndose sexy. Pero lo peor de todo era que le gustaba hasta con sus arranques de celos sin razón aparente. No entendía por qué se sentía tan inseguro ¿Acaso no era obvio que estaba loco por él?

—Escúchame bien, Kise, porque esto sólo te lo diré una vez —susurró las palabras contra la boca del rubio, negándose a romper el contacto entre ambos. Kise lo escuchaba expectante, con los ojos cerrados—. No sé por qué estás tan inseguro de mi amor por ti, pero si aún te queda alguna duda, no me queda otra alternativa más que demostrártelo.

Aomine acarició con suavidad los costados del rostro de Kise y bajó las manos hasta colarlas bajo su camisa. Ahí pudo tocar la suave piel del rubio, ahora fría y erizada, pero no estuvo seguro si era efecto del clima o de su toque. Recorrió por debajo de la prenda hasta acariciar las tetillas con los pulgares, primero con suavidad, moviéndose en círculos lentos, pero luego no aguantó los deseos de tironearlas hasta que se irguieron por completo; obtuvo como recompensa un jadeo largo y sostenido.

Este mínimo ruido de Kise bastó para hacerlo perder la cordura; una punzada de dolor se instaló profundo en su miembro, tensándose excitado sólo con ese quejido. Quería poseerlo ahí y ahora y no tenía más paciencia. Alejó las manos del cuerpo de Kise en ese instante y aplicando una fuerza brutal, le abrió la camisa, haciendo que los diminutos botones de ésta volaran por los aires. Fue el mismo rubio el encargado de desprenderse de la molesta ropa, y preso de la desesperación, hizo lo mismo con Aomine.

Ahora ambos muchachos unieron sus labios, desesperados, juntando sus torsos desnudos en un abrazo apretado y un beso sin tregua. Aomine tomó a Kise y lo recostó sobre la mesita del living, de un manotazo se encargó de quitar los adornos de ella, sin importarle el ruido ahogado que hicieron al estrellarse contra la alfombra. Antes de posicionarse sobre el cuerpo de Kise, desabrochó el cinturón y de un jalón fuerte le quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa. Ansiaba poder ver, tocar y marcar el cuerpo pálido del otro chico.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y le abrió las piernas sin mucho cuidado, pero Kise no luchó con él en ningún momento, se limitó a dejarse hacer por sus manos expertas, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y afirmándose con ambas manos a los costados de la mesa. Aomine se tomó su tiempo para deleitarse con la vista: el cuerpo pálido de Kise con cada vello erizado, su cuerpo tonificado pero delgado, con músculos alargados, su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de una respiración errática, la coloración más oscura de la piel de su miembro, erecto y dejando ver numerosas venas henchidas de sangre…

Sonrió de lado y acarició con ambas manos los costados internos de los muslos pálidos, bajando con lentitud hasta llegar a la ingle. El contacto cálido de sus manos causó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Kise, que sólo se dedicaba a jadear, impotente.

—Aominecchi… —su voz era una súplica, y el moreno sabía con exactitud qué era lo que pedía.

Bajó la cabeza y degustó con ansias el dulce sabor del rubio. Tomó todo el miembro dentro de la boca con fuerza hasta sentir la punta tocándole la garganta, rozó con los dientes la delicada piel cuando, con lentitud, sacó el pene del interior de su boca y con la lengua acarició en círculos la cabeza; pudo ver el efecto que causó en Kise al notar sus manos tensas en el borde de la mesa y oír los gemidos que en vano trataba de acallar.

Aquella simple imagen, fue demasiado para él; el dolor en su miembro había aumentado y un hormigueo estaba instalado en la base de su estómago, quemándolo como un fuego por dentro. Sin poder contenerse y sin dejar de succionar el miembro de Kise, se desabrochó el pantalón con la mano derecha y comenzó a acariciarse el miembro, duro y rígido de excitación. Pero el rubio al darse cuenta, se puso de pie, sobresaltado.

—¡No hagas eso! Yo puedo darte placer —dijo al tiempo que se agachaba para succionar de golpe el pene de Aomine.

Lo hacía con fuerza y experticia, sabía exacto dónde y cómo moverse, incrementando el ritmo en ciertos momentos, y volviéndolo un lento vaivén en otros, sabía dónde aplicar más fuerza y dónde ser más suave; sabía exacto lo que lo volvía loco de placer.

Pero Aomine, de rodillas en el piso con el rubio de cabeza entre sus piernas, se sentía demasiado excitado como para simplemente dejarse hacer y disfrutar; quería tomar a Kise y quería hacerlo ya. Estiró el brazo derecho hasta que su mano se perdió entre las nalgas del otro e introdujo un dedo de golpe, con una fuerza que hizo que Kise se crispara, pero esto no evitó que siguiera moviendo frenéticamente la mano en torno a esa fruncida agujero que sentía que se cerrada en torno a su dedo, ejerciendo una presión exquisita. Aomine no pudo aguantarse más, todo el cuerpo de Kise era una tentación demasiado grande que no tenía la fuerza para poder resistir.

Lo alejó de su cuerpo y lo obligó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, ansioso por poder penetrarlo.

—No puedo esperar más, Kise.

—¡No! Aún no Aominecchi, aún no estoy… —Kise trató de negarse, pero los brazos del moreno lo tenían sujeto y aplicando toda su fuerza, lo obligó a sentarse sobre él—. ¡AAHH!

Kise enterró las cortas uñas en los hombros de Aomine como una respuesta ante el dolor. El moreno, jadeante y tembloroso por la sensación abrumadora de sentirse así de apretado, esperó sólo un par de segundos hasta que se acostumbró a la abrumadora sensación. Definitivamente Kise no tenía derecho a ser así; era más cálido y profundo de lo que cualquier hombre tuviera derecho a ser. Sin poder aguantarlo más, comenzó a moverse, embistiendo con fuerza la aún estrechada entrada del rubio.

—¡No! Aominecchi, espera.

—Lo siento Kise, no puedo contenerme —susurró contra su cuello, repartiendo besos y mordidas—. Aguanta.

Pero aunque Kise se negara, sabía que le gustaba de la manera ruda, y bastaron unas cuantas embestidas para que su cuerpo se adaptara a la intromisión y los gemidos de dolor se transformaran en gemidos de placer. Dejó caer el cuerpo del rubio de espaldas sobre la alfombra y la nueva posición le permitió embestirlo con la fuerza brutal que había querido hacerlo desde antes de empezar a desvestirlo, desde que lo vi abrazado con Kasamatsu, de hecho. Ahora estaba en llamas, y deslizó su hombría dentro de él una y otra vez, con movimientos rápidos y parejos.

No hubo necesidad de mayor estimulación. Sólo la fuerza inhumana de sus embestidas bastó para que pasados unos minutos, Kise se corriera en medio de espasmos y gemidos, arañándole todo el largo de la espalda. La contracción de su interior, y el estímulo de ver su rostro constreñido en un gesto de placer junto a oír sus incitantes gemidos, hicieron que con un par de embestidas frenéticas más, llenara las entrañas del rubio con su semilla caliente.

—Ryota… —rugió su nombre contra su oído al momento de acabar.

Cuando pudo recuperarse de las aletargadas sensaciones post-orgásmicas, y se dejó caer exhausto sobre el cuerpo de Kise, se dio cuenta que éste temblaba; turbado por el placer. Buscó nuevamente sus labios, besándolo en un contacto tierno y hambriento, un beso que expresaba tanto amor como posesividad.

—¡Vaya! Si todas nuestras reconciliaciones serán así, no me importaría sacarte celos más seguido.

—¡No digas eso ni en broma, Aominecchi! —Kise se abrazó con fuerza de su espalda y escondió el rostro en su cuello—. Esta tarde creí que moriría de angustia y de rabia —susurró depositando suaves besos sobre el hombro del moreno—. Yo no te puedo compartir con nadie más…

—¡Hey! Tranquilízate —Aomine besó con suavidad la frente del rubio y salió de su interior para dejarse caer sobre la alfombra a su lado—. Yo no quiero estar con nadie más. Tú eres lo único que quiero y necesito.

Kise pareció sentir la falta del peso del moreno sobre su cuerpo, se giró en la alfombra y se recostó sobre su pecho, que ahora se movía agitado debido a la respiración inestable. Aomine le pasó un brazo por la cintura y con el otro, se dedicó a peinarle el cabello.

—Kise… dime una cosa —Aomine se tomó el tiempo de dar un respiro hondo, para recuperar el aliento—. ¿Por qué te sientes así de inseguro?

—Es que… —el rubio realizaba círculos con el índice sobre el pecho de Aomine, en un gesto nervioso—. Tengo miedo, de que por no vernos tan seguido creas que no me importas. Temo que pienses que no eres una prioridad en mi vida, y por eso me dejes de querer.

—¡No seas idiota! —el moreno le respondió conteniendo una carcajada—. No te niego que me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, pero en ningún momento he creído que no me ames, excepto cuando te vi abrazado con Kasamatsu —hizo una mueca de disgusto con la boca y torció la mirada—. Pero ahora, al ver lo celoso que te pusiste y todas las estupideces que hiciste, estoy más que seguro que te tengo loco —comentó lleno de arrogancia.

—Aominecchi, tú fuiste quien más celoso se puso —el rubio protestó mientras se erguía para mirar al otro a la cara.

—¡Claro que no! Tú te estabas muriendo de celos, Kise ¡Reconócelo!

—Si me pongo celoso, es porque nunca me demuestras que me amas —Kise replicó a la defensiva, frunciendo los labios en un mohín de disgusto.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Y lo que acabamos de hacer?

—Eso no es suficiente, Aominecchi.

—¿No fue suficiente? —dijo pícaro con una sonrisa ladina, aun cuando sabía que el rubio no se refería a eso; en un rápido movimiento se posicionó sobre su cuerpo otra vez—. Bien, entonces no me queda más remedio que seguir demostrándotelo —su voz era confiada y aun sonreía cuando unió sus bocas en un beso hambriento—. Cuando acabe contigo, no tendrás dudas de cuánto te amo.

_._

.

Les costaba ponerse de acuerdo. De hecho, rara vez estaban de acuerdo. Discutían todo el tiempo y se desafiaban todos los días. Pero a pensar de sus diferencias, tenían algo importante en común: estaban locos el uno por el otro.

— El Diario de Noa —

.

.

_Gracias por leer y doble gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de comentar._

_Besos~_


End file.
